The surgeon and the navigator
by heywhoknewit
Summary: Nami should've known this would happen when she heard him step in that bar, she should have prepared herself, but now, it's too late
1. Chapter 1

Nami sighed as the fake Nami pointed a pistol at her head. In a way it was a good thing it was her that had run into these fake strawhats, if anyone besides her or robin showed up here, they would believe these pathetic fakes to be the real deal, well maybe zoro'd figure it out. She sighed again as someone else entered the bar. "Look I already told you, I'm meeting someone so I dont have the time to deal with you"She pushed the gun out of her face as she left some money for her drink, and picked up her shopping bags. As she turned she almost recoiled at who she saw, it was Law, had he showed up to kidnap her? That was the most Likely thing, she quickly headed towards the exit. Law surveyed the room, he had come back for her, her who had avoided him like the plague since it happened, since he had become a pirate warlord. She despised both pirates and the government but made exceptions for pirates she liked, at one point she had admitted to considering him as one of those exceptions, however the moment he joined the government she dropped all form of contact with him, but he would find her, and make her understand, he refused to be treated in such a way by her, the one he cared the most for. He continued looking over these fake strawhats, deeply annoyed, of course they're not the real deal, these weaklings would be lucky if one of them had a bounty, much less all of them, it was ridiculous. He cursed before catching sight of the fake Nami pointing a gun at a girl who looked oddly unafraid. She was heading for the exit. "Girl, stop where you are" she froze before saying without turning,"like I told these idiots, I have someone to meet up with, so I don't have time to waste on you, and if you're another self important bastard I really could care less who you are" she finished as she continued to walk, he narrowed his eyes"So I was right, you are Nami, the cat thief, huh Nami" she froze in her tracks before swirling around to face him. "Law, what do you want, singling me out when you knew I was trying to lay low."She finished with a glare. He grinned at her. "I couldn't help myself, I found the situation rather comical, the real Nami, being threatened by a woman pretending to be Nami?"She glanced around the bar at all the people staring wide eyed, before the fake Luffy spoke up "What nonsense are you babbling, this girl, Nami?surely you know saying that in front of me, straw hat Luffy is a mistake" Law looked at him calculatingly"You should really think before spouting something like that, you wouldn't last 5 minutes against her, let alone me, if you keep trying to provoke me, I'll kill you pathetic excuse for a pirate" Nami sighed before shrugging "Do what you want, there's obviously no way for me to go unnoticed in this area anymore, so I'm leaving" she muttered something about shopping before being stopped by Law "As if I'm going to let you disappear again. He told her with a glare, she glared back at him"As if that's likely now we're back from the dead, the world will know our every move, we can forget about staying hidden." she looked annoyed, of course, she never wanted to be well known, as a Strawhat it became impossible to not be well known, still she somehow managed to be sneaky and stay under radar wherever she went, but her crew, well you could see them coming from miles away. "So you are getting back together then." Law mused, thinking of fighting Luffy. Nami rolled her eyes "Do you really think you'd have found me if I wasn't?" she asked before touching her climatact "If we're going to end up talking I'd prefer privacy" She said in defeat before turning to walk out, as soon as they cleared out the place blew up in lightening. Law grinned before sliding Nami and himself into an abandoned ally. "You are not running from me anymore Nami, I refuse to be given the cold shoulder by you any longer, I recognize that you disagree with my choice, and I don't care for the government either, however you will consent to being with me allotted times or I swear I'll kidnap you for to always be with me, it's your choice. She glared at him "Just who do you think you're talking to! I refuse to be ordered around as if you own me, you don't own me Law, no one does" she glared at him, he grinned at her "I'm happy to hear that, it means you didn't fully get over me like you claimed two years ago, and for the record, you do belong to me, one day you'll admit to that, until then I'll have fun informing you just how wrong you are. Nami tell me, does your little outburst mean you're refusing my proposal, to be honest I hoped you would" he pulled out a syringe, Nami widened her eyes in surprise before struggling to have him release her. "Relax Nami, I'll give you another chance to accept the proposal" he saw a slightly relieved face, she obviously was uncomfortable with the idea of him injecting something into her "Not immediatly though" He said as he injected her with a sedative. He grinned at the angry look on her face " you won't getaway with this" she said as her muscles slowly relaxed into him, and her eyes started to droop, he immediately grabbed her and pulled her close. He had on a genuine smile as he stroked her hair. "But dear Nami, I already have, don't worry I'll inform your friends that you're being delayed for a short period of time, so they won't come running frantically, after all I'd hate for them to interrupt my time with you


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited. Criticism is welcomed. Here's the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece**

"_I said, what was your reason for helping our captain, not that I felt indebted to give you anything." She huffed and turned away from the irritating supernova. Law seemed surprised by her statement. _

"_Then what was your point in coming here exactly? He questioned her curiously. He examined the strawhat navigator appraisingly, as she huffed in annoyance._

"_Isn't it obvious? I'm here to ensure you that while we all …are happy you helped our captain, don't make the mistake of thinking you can call in a favor, or a bill. I don't know what your reasons for helping Luffy are, but you can be sure, that you haven't managed to gain all of our trust." She told him warily. It was obvious she felt somewhat protective of strawhat. Law grinned 'how intriguing'_

"_I assure you Miss Nami, I meant your captain no…trickery I suppose you could say. I do, however find the fact you would come here to inform me of this…intriguing" Nami stiffened, pirate captains making any interest in her was never a good sign. She quickly glared at him before making her escape, _

When she first awoke, the first thing she noticed was a splitting headache. As she tried to sit up, she looked around to see what could only be described as a medical ward on a ship. As her memories started to return, she bolted the rest of the way up, causing her headache to only worsen. She quickly reached as if to grab her sorcery clima-tact.

"Damn" she muttered under her breath as she noticed it was missing. She hardly expected it to be there, but it was worth a try. As she studied her surroundings she realized exactly where on that cursed pirates submarine she was. She was in the operating room. The one that not only connected to Law's room, but that had a camera in it. He was watching her.

Sure enough , not even 5 minutes later, she found the door opening and Bepo coming in.

"Bepo" She said not coldly, but not friendly either. It wouldn't really be right to be angry with the bear. He was simply following orders, and happened to get along with Nami pretty well.

Bepo smiled nervously, it was obvious he was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Hey there Nami, I brought you food, don't worry, It has nothing but nutrients in it, I assure you." She nodded, It wouldn't really make sense for him to drug her when he had already kidnapped her.

"Where is he Bepo?" she asked him with anger in her eyes. Bepo swallowed. "He'll be here soon, he's with the crew, I…I haven't told him that you woke up yet. I thought you would be hungry so…anyway, I'll go alert him immediately. Bepo headed for the door. "It would be unwise to try something right now, we are too far under for you to escape, please don't do anything reckless." With that he was gone.

Nami frowned to herself as she attempted to sort through everything. She was captured by someone she wished to avoid. Her brain was still fuzzy. Her crew believed her to be delayed, possibly injured. Not to mention she was stuck in a submarine, too far below water to escape and make it to land, and Law had her only weapon. She would have to wait until they reached land, and use a snail to call her only-

She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened to reveal no other than Law, standing there with a smirk as he walked towards her

**That's it for this chapter. I tried to make this one more readable, and you get their first encounter in the flashback at the top. Thanks for reading, if there's something about it bothering you, just leave a review, and I'll do my best to address it **


End file.
